Before Us
by prolificWriter
Summary: Before the Alternian Ancestors we know of, there were eight others. The eight Ancestors of the Alpha Trolls. And this is their story, told to us by a familiar, if older jadeblood and read to us by her descendant. (WARNING: Alternating POV and personal shipping.)
1. Prologue

_**Note:** Okay, let's get some of the basics for this story down. _

_This will be told in First Person for most of the time and that is when you will be reading the journal sections. _

_Third Person will only be used during Interludes (which will be scattered about randomly)._

_Hopefully this will go well and will help me with get inspiration for "Unsure" and "Alongsidus." ;)_

_Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

She stood impatiently by a heavily painted wall. Her hand pressed against an empty space in the paint, staring regretful at her choice of shoes.

_Gog, where is that cat-girl?_ Porrim wondered in annoyance, her other hand resting casually on her hip.

The lily-pad she stood upon quaked as somebody approached. Grunting as she swayed dangerously along with the plant, she tried to keep her balance to no avail.

A large hand caught her she fell backwards and pushed her to her feet, holding on gently but firmly as whoever it was steadied her.

"Hey, Purrim!" Meulin greeted, skipping into view, holding something in her arms.

"Hello, Meulin." The taller female greeted before glancing over her shoulder and adding. "And Kurloz."

The mute clown smiled, supporting her easily. The guy was always like that around her. Always cheerful and smiling. To honest, it was kind of creepy.

"So what was so important that you _had_ to wake me up in the middle of the night to see?" The rainbow-drinker asked, trying to no avail to free her arm from the big male's grip.

"Well, I found this purtty purnal that had the name Maryam on it." The deaf troll grinned, holding it out as she continued enthusiastically. "So I thought it was purs and you'd want it back."

The dead troll stared at in disbelief. That familiar, slightly worn binding. That dark, almost blackish green color. It couldn't be.

But it was.

It was the journal her ancestor had left behind. The only written shred of proof she had to her predecessor's existence. The only thing she had held near and dear to her heart before the game.

She had found it after becoming a drinker, long before the game. She'd been so young when she had come across it. If it hadn't been for her culler, she would've probably thrown it away.

To be honest, the girl had thought she'd lost it once the game started and Beforus had died. And she'd lost any shred of hope she had carried after the Scratch, resigning to the fact that she should've read it when she was younger and had missed an opportunity that would never ever come back again.

"H-how did you find this?" She whispered, abruptly pulling free of the clown and snatching it from the cat-troll's grasp.

"Well, actually, Purloz found it." She admitted bashfully, taking a subconscious step back.

"I…I thought I had lost this forever." The jadeblood mumbled, kneeling onto the ground and staring at the cover of the ancient book.

Had her memories of it preserved it through the Scratch? Could it be possible that fate had finally shined down upon her glowing-self and given her most wanted and most secret wish?

Silence fell over the trio. She inspected it for damage, but there was very little to be found. Fingering her last name, which was sewn into the cover, she eyed the jade-green thread and felt a small smile tug at her lips. How long? How long had it been since she last held the precious artifact in her hands?

"Um, Purrim?"

The Maryam looked up and stood as gracefully as she could manage. Dusting herself off, she looked over and locked eyes calmly with the oliveblood, smiling reassuringly.

"Yes?" The glowing, white-skinned troll inquired, holding the book close.

"I was wondering…Could you, purhaps, read the story to mew?" The cat shuffled her feet, looking beseechingly at her.

She eyed the smaller female. Why on earth…Well, the young girl was probably just curious. No harm in that.

"…Sure." She smiled, nodding slowly. "I don't see why not."

Meulin let out an excited squeal, grabbing the other girl by the wrist and pulling her to the ground.

Porrim blinked in surprise at the abrupt motion, but then tucked her legs under herself, settling down more comfortably. She readjusted her dress a little, setting the book on her lap and leaning against the wall behind her.

"Now, let's begin." She breathed softly, looking up and eyeing the two as Kurloz sat down beside his former matesprit. Meulin leaned forward eagerly, an excited grin spread over her face as she waited.

A pleased smile tugged at the jadeblood's lips ad she returned her gaze to the book, opening it carefully.

"The Fourth Month of the Rainy Season during the Fortieth Year in the Reign of Her Imperial Radiance…"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note:**__ Sorry I haven't been on lately guys. First my old desktop died and my new one came in this afternoon. And now I'm heading up to Virginia either tomorrow night of Thursday morning and I won't be back 'til Sunday. _

_Sorry guys, but I thought I'd at least post this chapter to let y'all know I was still alive. _

_Anyway, enjoy~_

* * *

_The Fourth Month of the Rainy Season during the Fortieth Year in the Reign of Her Imperial Radiance_

**~000~**

It's still raining. In fact, I believe it is raining harder now then it was last night.

Not that my culler minds. Sometimes I wonder if the sea-dweller prefers being wet to being dry.

I, however, do mind. It's not that I hate or dislike the clear, cool and fresh drops of liquid that are currently falling outside my window. No, it's the clouds they fall from I can't stand. Clouds that cluster about above an area and block out the beautiful Beforian sun...

So, since my normal routine of walking about on the beach in the daylight has been disrupted, I have decided to start filling out this diary. The Highblood gave this to me at dawn with an order to start recording my daily habits and my day to day life in general, mumbling something about descendants.

I highly about I shall ever fill a quadrant with another and having said offspring, being what I am, but I see no harm in spilling my emotions into this book. It will be healthier than talking to myself or keeping my feelings bottled up and all I must do is keep it hidden.

Seems safe enough.

**~000~**

I am known as Kanaya Maryam, a former caretaker of the former Mother Grub.

I say former for both as I have been culled by a lavenderblooded sea-dweller of the name of Adnora Verona and because my Mother Grub is dead.

...Looking back at this sentence, I suppose I should explain that i, too, am dead. I _am_ a rainbowdrinker.

I don't truly recall my life before the day my world fell apart. I suppose I never shall nor want to.

All I can remember were my last moments. The Cavern the Mother Grub and I were in was shaking. It could have been an earthquake or a cave-in, I shall never know.

Either way, some stalactites began to fall. I fell to my knees and one of them ran me through.

The last thing I recall seeing afterwards was my Mother Grub crawling towards me. And then getting skewered before my very eyes.

After that I can only remember being handed over to a subjuggulator to be culled and then waking up in this lonely mansion of a hive with Verona.

But that was five sweeps ago and I am now considered an adult and am old enough to move out. Not that I ever can.

As a rainbowdrinker, I cannot return to the Caverns of the Mother Grub. I am danger there as much as anywhere else, what with my unquenchable thirst and hunger for blood. So, in other words, I am bond to live out my undead life with my culler, trapped in this accursed hive for the rest of my days.

Pardon my abrupt ending of this log, but the rain has stopped and the clouds are dispersing.

I will make a new entry tomorrow morning, but, for now, I have a walk to attend to.

Farewell.


End file.
